T E R R A
by SalemTheMuffin
Summary: When L and Light and all the others that fall to the mercy of death Note, die, it was pressumed that they entered Mu. What happens when an unknown force yanks them from darkness and into an even darker world?


**A/N: This is my first death note fan fiction, I don't think its very good. I wanted to do this idea because I've never seen it done and thought, Hey. :{D I can do this! Now I'm not so sure, but eh, it's worth a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...or that groovy anti-war song. xD I also don't own "Reign of Love" by Cold play. I only own my (Quite tolerable!) OCs **

T E R R A

**Unknown/Mu?**

**?Pm/Am**

"Where am I?" The darkness engulfed him as if he were nothing but a flea, a mass nothingness in the sea of dark. How could you feel if you were nothing? How could you see? How could you even exist? This is nothingness. This is…Mu. One could say, his eyes darted around in search of anything. This being had no eyes. This being had no skin, no organs. He was…space. Nothing, but space. However, one day, (If one could say day.) The Darkness began to fade. Gradually it began to fade. It felt like a hundred years, waiting on the darkness to fade away into something, a hundred long years…

"How long has he been out?" A light voice asked quietly.

"Three days. My dream sleep to put it bluntly." A much more rugged voice replied.

Light shuddered in his sleep. His usually perfectly cut hair in disarray and long. To make Matters worst, his suit still in shreds from being shot. Damn that Matsuda. His eyes shot open in shock. "Where am I?" He yelled out in fear. It seemed like a dark room made of dirt, his eyes met with a light shade of blue as he was immediately blindfolded.

"This is only for your own good, boy!"

Light felt a sharp pain in his back and fell once again into the darkness…

_War_

_Hu-uh_

_What is it good for?_

_Hu-uh_

_NOTHING!_

_War_

_Good God, y'all._

_What is it good for?_

_Hu-huh!_

_NOTHING!_

Light could hear the sounds of some musician singing his lungs out on the radio. It felt like he was on decent bed, but it didn't make it any more comfortable. That, and the undeniable loud music that echoed throughout the room.

"Ugh…What? Where am I?" He croaked, his voice scratchy and light.

He attempted to sit up, in desperate attempts to find out were he was. Two small palms pressed him gently but firmly back down.

"No way, you stay in bed. Okay?" He heard a sheepish sounding voice quipped. "You're really hurt, and you just got a blood transfusion; you lost a lot…"

That's right, he did after all, get shot over three times.

Damn that Matsuda.

"But where am I? I..." Light made an attempt to rise from his bed, face flushed with the fear that he was still in Mu.

_Mu._

"Is this?" Light stared to day in hushed fear, the idea that the end and that he had lost was all to clear for him. L, Near. Mello. They _won. _

Light let out an anguished cry at the idea, no, at the fact. He had no chance of fulfilling his dreams as God of the new world. He felt the same small hands that urged him down, grab hold of his arms. It was clear that she was very alarmed at his change in behavior and sudden outburst. "What's wrong? Please calm down!' She exclaimed hurriedly. "It alright...ugh...!" Light was felt a sharp pang across the side of his face; he had been slapped. "I'm so sorry, but you must calm down." Light began relax besides the fact that he couldn't see.

"My eyes...why can't I see?" He exclaimed, breathing heavily. Light covered his face with shaking hands.

"It's okay..here." The darkness was lifted from his sight as he was greeted with almost blinding light. He winced at the pain that befell over his now sensitive eyes but forced himself to look again. Looking around, he saw a thin woman with short curly vermilion colored hair... and glossed over eyes. No, more like silver. At first, in his delusion, Light thought that the woman was a shinigami. He found that he was over-exaggerating. This woman was blind.

"I'm so sorry we did that, it was so we could keep our location secret." The woman sounded considerably hesitant, and with good measure too. Even though she had cleaned him up to look presentable, he still looked..dangerous. It took allot to convince the others that he wasn't one of Them.

Light was considerably confused, not to mention irritated. Why the hell was he here? Then again, he took this in slight consideration. At least it wasn't Mu, at least he was _somewhere_. Who knew how long it had been that he was stuck in darkness? Light laid back on to the metal and slightly uncomfortable cot with a grimace. He didn't bother voicing his concerns and questions, if he did he could probably except for the woman to give him roundabout answers. After all, the location was secret, many other things were secret too. To his advantage, however, Light realized this was a _woman _after all...She could be manipulated, twisted into his approval for his advantage if need be.

"What's your name?" His voice was hoarse, weak for his long slumber. The blind woman regarded his question silently, to Light's dismay. If she was considering the exposure of her name, there was no real way to tell if that was her true name. As he thought this, a pang of despair hit him. The Death note...Where was it? Ryuk had to have taken it back. If he was lucky however, the shinigami would have passed it on to another person, preferably an idiot.

"Suni. Suni Mio." Light was pulled out of his thoughts by the name, it wasn't familiar, but it was just what Light had feared. Fake. Who would have a name like so? No one, and that's what Light mentally disapproved of.

"...Hello, Suni. My name is Light Yagami." He responded as politely as he could in order to hide his distress. "Likewise. Sorry for slapping you it was..." She cut off then began to twist and intertwine her fingers in a nervous gesture, biting her lip as she did. Light actually found this pose endearing.

"It was necessary, it's quite alright." Light said for her, she relaxed herself from the pose and gave a small smile his way. "You're really well mannered, that's hard to find nowadays." Suni mused and walked towards the door. As she walked towards the door she grazed her fingers across the wall to keep track of her location.

"I'll tell you all you need to know when you're a bit more orientated." She stated, leaving Light to think.

* * *

**Forest of Netherlands**

**6:46 pm**

It roared furiously as the man eluded him again, it's jowls salivated with the blood of other weak beings that dared to cross his pass. They called his type, Chaos. The creature that resembled a white raptor on steroids. The object of this creature's goal was a tall and lanky man with pale skin and was running at quite the exceptional speed to get away from Chaos.

To Chaos's disarray, the lanky man twisted to the left and out of the desired path. If the beast had the ability to speak, it would more than likely curse the man for eluding him. The man wasted no time, he ran quickly through the sinewy vines of the forest landscape, Chaos right on his heels. Luck was on the lanky man's side, he grabbed a wayward vine and held on as the ground gave way. The man held strong, grunting to stay on the vine, swinging his legs to and fro as the beast made lunges to grasp him. The last grasp was the beast's downfall, the heavy boulder that supported crumbled on it's weight. Chaos let out a high pitched shriek as it feel to the deep depths of the hidden crevice.

The man let out a sigh of relief, but grimaced at his predicament.

How was he going to get down now?

"All my days of the world's greatest detective and I cannot find away out of a tree." To his ears, it sounded ludicrous. He was L, the L. Yet, one day in this unknown world had nearly rendered him defenseless. This world's extreme cohabitants had seen to that. L began to scan his surroundings, surely there was something there to break his predicted fall. It was almost night, L did not want to be in this tree at night. As he seen first hand what was in store. There were creatures far worst than Chaos, far deadlier.

He saw a grey flash of fur streak past him, the movements graceful but wary and alert. L began to get nervous, whatever was there, it was circling him with unknown intent. L steeled himself for whatever might happen to him. As he closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the jaws of death to enclose on him when he heard a light and familiar whine.

"Oh it just you, Ahote." L muttered softly and looked at the gentle gray wolf that panted silently below him. Ahote cocked his head to side, and L could have sworn that the wolf mentally asked _"What in gods name are you doing up **there**?"_L sighed at the wolf irritably. "Stop berating me. I know what I've gotten myself into. It would be more than pleasant if you got me out..." L suggested. If someone told him when he was alive, that he would be talking to a wolf in the middle of the jungle, he would have laughed in said person's face or maybe just gave them the look. L looked around from his forced perch in the trees and saw an opening at the side of his eye.

_That tree limb over there, it's unstable, but if I can just use that for leverage to get to the other limb...I believe I can pull it off, it's going to take patience and obviously its going to take balance._L swung once, twice, three times and put all his weigh into the hurried leap. For a devastating moment, L feared that he would miss the other limb that jutted off to the side weakly. His fears vanished for a split second as he managed to grasp unto it steadily. A few rocks and gravel fell to the depths below as a nature induced warning. L gasped as he felt the limb began to give way but reigned in his panic, the fact that Ahote was now whining steadily.

"Calm down, Ahote." L let out a low groan as he pulled himself up slightly. "I'll be fine." This time, L swung with every once of strength in his body. He knew he only had one swing, might as well give it all he's got. L leaped as far as he could, finally seeing his goal of choice, the ground. He nearly landed perfectly, but fell backwards and unsteadily of the side. L yelled out in total surprise now, grasping at the vines that lay on the edge of the newly formed cliff along side him. Ahote howled balefully and to L's shock and discomfort, grabbed onto the man's hand with his teeth. L let out a another shout of pain, but he didn't swat the gray wolf away. With Ahote holding him still, L used the other hand to pull himself up from the cliff. L ripped of a cloth from his worn out shirt and wrapped it around his hand as he panted from exhaustion. He pet Ahote with unmatched graditude and chuckled. "Thank you, my friend." It didn't seem strange to L as he said this, he truely considered the docile wolf a loyal friend. Noticing the unsightly blood around the wolf's muzzle, L began to gingerly wipe the blood away from it. If he ever encountered human life, he didn't want their attentions on a large wolf with blood on it's mouth.

* * *

_Reign of love _  
_I can't let go _  
_To the sea I offer _  
_This heavy load _

_Locusts will _  
_Lift me up _  
_I'm just a prisoner _  
_In a reign of love _

_Locusts will _  
_Let us stop _  
_I wish I'd spoken _  
_To the reign of love _

_Reign of love _  
_By the church, we're waiting _  
_Reign of love _  
_My knees go praying _

_How I wish _  
_I'd spoken up _  
_Or we'd be carried _  
_In the reign of love._

Light watched the young boy of only twelve years of age sing whole heartily as he played on the grand piano supplied in the dim play room. So far, they explained everything after checking him for an unknown substance called T-7 Emerald.

Light wasn't worried about that, he was dismantled by the shocking news they gave him. He didn't believe it.

_I hate to break it to ya, kid, but Earth has been gone for quite awhile now. You're on planet Terra._

_Earth, it was struck by something no one predicted, a flash freeze. Can you believe that shit?_

No light couldn't, when the large rugged man told him, he wanted to kill him for saying such lies. His indignant streak didn't last long when they took him outside.

_He looked at the sky in utter disbelief, the moon...the moon in which he had been so use to seeing far away, a respectable distance away from Earth. The moon now was so close, Light could of sworn that they could take a hour trip and touch it. It took up half the sky, and to him, it looked like the moon was peeking at Terra, as if to say, 'Oh what a quaint little planet. How cuuuute.' At the thought, Light began to laugh, it wasn't the kind hearted laughter either, it was forced laughter, bordering hysterical. He was in clear shock as they presumed. Suni scolded them accordingly, but with a worried tone. She told them not to tell him so soon as it would cause serious blows to his psyche. Yet they went on anyway. Now they were seeing what Suni was getting towars snd Light did too. "You idiots!" He said laughing and echoing their doubts._

Now they sat him in the room with a young boy with ash blond hair and reddish brown eyes. Light watched him play with indifference, but a small part of him compared the young bot to him when he was the kid's age.

* * *

L watched the sun begin to dim with a sense of dread. It was night, and he lost his way back to the deserted cabin he had been staying in for the time being. He grimaced as it seemed doom came upon them with open intents.

"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire I assume, Ahote." It seems, we are at lack of a decent hiding place...and those things come out soon. Let's make the most of our time, shall we?" L suggested as he walked ahead, the slouch in his back became more prominent with the threat. To his chargin, it began to rain heavily. L cursed under his breath and kept walking, awaiting the incoming obstacles.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're right confuzzled eh? Good, my work is partially done, hurr durr. Don't worry, however. You'll see the reason why poor L and Light are stuck in such an odd world soon enough. :D Reviews? There pretty nice, but I won't melt with sorrow if you don't. I'd just appreciate the tips actually if you do. It helps me add to the story and makes it more enjoyable if I improve, be ruthless with those criticisms! *Cringes***


End file.
